Promise
by JewDrop91
Summary: Another one-shot based from the title in the prompt table.


**A/N: Little piece of nothing really. Enjoy. Please?**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own**

They'd argued, simple really. Or was it? Leaning back on the sofa she replayed it in her head, the tears falling as she did so.

It had started out when they were picking out each other's weak points allowing them to let it escalate from there resulting in a full on shouting and cursing match which in turn had resulted in them having not spoken to each other for the past five days. She'd cursed him, he'd cursed her. She'd commented on him being arrogant and ignorant, he'd commented on her moping about and being miserable. She then remarked on his life outside of work to which he'd remarked on her lack of one! She'd then reached forward and slapped him; shockingly he'd then slapped her back. Straight afterwards he'd walked out of the building up on to the roof, while she had simply collected her stuff and gone home. Later on she'd got a call from Matt to say that she wasn't to go back for the next week. For the first time since being a copper, she hadn't cared and that's when she'd acknowledged the full extent of her emotions. When he had slapped her back she wasn't at all surprised. What she was surprised about was that he hadn't slapped her sooner. She would have done but all it did was prove to her just how truer friend he was. He'd been patient with her, allowed her to grieve and that in itself told her how much he cared and that he was there for her. What had she done; thrown it all back in his face.

Ever since Michael had died two months ago all she'd done was be spiteful to him, snap at him, be short tempered and just be nasty in general. The one person who'd had been there for her through it all; who'd held her hand after they'd seen his body and again at his funeral. He hadn't deserved a single thing that she'd done to him and yet he'd never – up until five days before – said anything to her or treated her any differently. Up until five days ago she still had some form of friendship with him. Now, well now it was all falling to pieces. Her life, her marriage and her friendship with Robbie and yet it was her friendship with Robbie that bothered her the most. Her marriage was all but over. Brian and her had already separated and were no longer living together. If she was being honest she was surprised at how quickly that had happened.

Well she only had one chance at salvaging what was left of her friendship with Robbie and that was later that evening when Strathclyde CID were gathering to officially welcome Matt to Glasgow. Well, it was worth a shot right?

'_Only way to find out Jackie_' she thought to herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Walking into the hall later on that evening, Jackie immediately spotted Robbie's head across the other side of the room standing with Stuart and a few others having a civilised chat. Deciding that it probably wasn't best if she went over, she made her way in the direction of Matt and DCS Patterson instead, who immediately commented on her dress. "Wow, Jackie. You look amazing, purple really suites you."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jackie didn't think it was anything too special. It was a very simple purple dress that hugged her body, complete with matching three quarter gloves and a clutch bag she happened to own.

Matt nodded in agreement but looked like he was deciding whether or not to say anything.

"You ok Sir?" Jackie questioned, noticing the look on his face.  
Leaning forward he placed one hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You and Robbie are wearing matching colours tonight."

At that comment Jackie smiled a little and looked in his direction. As she did she noticed a ginger top moving its way towards her, so she decided to bite the bullet and go over herself.

Stuart saw Jackie enter and made to excused himself. Just as he went to move Robbie stopped him. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to be with Jackie." As soon as Stuart said her name he watched as Robbie cast his eyes in her direction, the sadness in them obvious. "You could come with you know, I think she'd be glad to see you again she hasn't had the greatest week and I don't just mean her fight with you."

The look on Robbie's face changed into one of concern. They may have argued to the point of not talking, but she still meant a lot to him and he knew he could never function without her.

"Why, what happened?" he whispered.

Stuart glanced in Jackie's direction and decided that just this once he could tell Robbie this piece of news himself.

"Brian walked out on her the day you two argued. She left work and arrived home to find a letter in the kitchen telling her that he'd gone and had no intention of coming back."

Robbie opened his mouth then closed it again, sighed and looked down at the floor releasing his hold on Stuarts arm. "I'll leave you to go and talk then." He whispered finally.

Stuart smiled a little at him and turned to walk. He'd only taken a couple of paces and was still in earshot of Robbie when he said, "Actually, I don't think I need to go anywhere."

Robbie looked up and nearly dropped his glass when he saw Jackie. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't very subtle and Stuart saw his reaction. He didn't say anything but simply raised an eyebrow at him, leaning forward as Jackie was within reaching distance and whispered to her, "Well you've made quite an impression on someone already." He gave her a knowing smile and she smiled back giving a small nod. Stuart looked up and down at Jackie's dress then Robbie's suit then at his own suit which was a shade or two deeper than lilac before announcing, "We look like a paint swatch from B&Q!"

Once they'd stopped giggling Robbie looked into his glass to find it was empty. Pouting, he glanced at Stuart then smiled at him in a way that told Stuart he was going to do whatever Robbie asked him in the next 2 seconds. "Stuuuuarrrt" he began,

Sighing, Stuart took the glass. "I know, double whisky, no ice. Jackie do you want anything?"

"No thank you Stuart I'm alright."

"I'll be back soon then."

As he walked away Jackie felt a hand intertwine with her gloved one. She tensed up a little and turned so she was facing Robbie. He could see how nervous she was so he tugged her slightly pulling her into his side so he could fold his arms round her.

While they were embraced Jackie squeezed him tightly, losing control of the tears she'd been holding back. "I'm sorry Robbie, I really am. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, treated you and just in general, I'm sorry for acting the way I did and I promise that I'll never do it again."

Robbie moved them into a corner so they were on their own a bit more then he pulled back to look at her. Smiling gently he wiped her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "And I promise I won't ever let us get to that stage again. These past 5 days have been the worst of my life so I hate to think what they felt like for you." When he said that they both knew that he meant about Brian leaving too and she gave him an understanding smile.

"It would have been nice to have someone to hold during the evening" she admitted, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she cast her mind back to the evenings where she'd sat all alone and cried until she could cry no more.

Robbie cleared his throat as if he was about to say something but when Jackie glanced up at him he seemed unsure. "Were you about to say something?"

Stroking his foot against the floor he considered whether or not to ask his question. "Umm, I was going to ask if you'd like someone to hold tonight."

Jackie considered him for a moment. "Only if you want to do it tonight?"

Before he was able to stop himself, he blurted out, "I want to hold you every night."

Jackie stared at him wide eyed and in shock.

"I promise" he confirmed in a whisper then leant down and gently took hold of her lips, his arms running down the sides of her body his hands coming to rest on her hips so he could pull her closer.

Across the other side of the hall DCI Patterson witnessed the making up between the two officers and sighed gently while shaking her head.

Matt had seen the same thing but was unsure as to why she was shaking her head. "What's up Val?"

"I think you're going to have to split your team up Matt." She informed him with a grimace.

"Can't I give them a chance at least? I promise that I won't let it compromise their working situation."

She thought for a moment. "I give them a week then I will talk to them."

Matt smiled at her gratefully. He'd only just joined this team, he wasn't ready to start splitting them up.

**Two months later**

Taking advantage of the fact that Jackie was curled up next to him asleep, Robbie let his eyes wander over her body stopping at certain areas longer than he probably should have but given the fact she was unaware meant he was taking full advantage, even if she was wearing a dressing gown due to having a shower 30 minutes previously. After eyeing her for a while longer he decided to try his luck out and see what he could do before earning himself a slap. Very gingerly he started to stroke the side of her neck with the tips of his fingers, stopping when she moved slightly. Gradually he eased his way further down until he was rubbing her shoulder and down her arm, moving the dressing gown apart so his access was easier. Just as his hand was hovering near to her breasts, a smooth skinned hand took hold if his rough one scaring the hell out of him.

"Jesus Christ Jackie, you scared the hell out of me."

"Good" came the smug reply.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started to stroke my neck; when I moved slightly, that's when I woke. I've been laying here enjoying the attention to be honest." She turned to look up at him and smiled, feeling her heart do somersaults when he smiled back at her, pressing an unexpected kiss to her mouth and then her neck.

"Jackie" he mumbled against her neck.

"Mmmm" came the gently moaned reply

"What are you wearing underneath?"

Sliding from his grip and off the sofa she stopped in the doorway turned to look over her shoulder at him and told him seductively, "Why don't you find out for yourself?" then she took off into the bedroom before he'd even begun to move. It wasn't long before she found herself being pinned down on the bed, dressing gown discarded on the floor while he set her body alight with kisses and caresses. When he lined himself up with her she leant up and sucked on the pulse point in his neck, smiling at the purple mark that was already forming as he slipped inside her.

Their love making was slow, sensual and exhilarating for both of them. Lying beside each other afterwards in the silence gave them each a chance to think about how lucky they were to have one another. The silence was broken when Jackie gave a deep sigh.

"What's up Jacks?" he asked quietly running a hand through her already mussed up hair.

"I just don't want you to have to go home" she admitted sadly.

"I'll come back if you want me to?"

"Please. I don't ever want to be apart from you if I don't have to" she replied running her finger nails along his body making him shudder.

He shifted so he was on top of her "I promise I will never ever leave you Jackie." Thus began the second love making session. All thoughts of Robbie leaving were gone for a few precious moments.

**Finito!**

**I finally bloody got there! Holy Moses it took me long enough haha. Sorry about the ending but err, I'm finding that I'm a bit of a failure at those =/**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
